


Brush of Reality

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Save the world bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He painted the world as it was, not the world he wanted it to be.





	Brush of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Black Noir is an Artist

People describe his art as dark, but the world is brimming with darkness, and he paints the world he sees. Men feasting on the helpless lamb, blood staining their faces is the painting that has sold for the most so far.

He's proudest of the dolphin bones painting, still unsold. People weren't ready to see the reflection of the world in that picture. The crying children, bone cages, fire and plastic made them uncomfortable.

The world was an uncomfortable place, and he painted it with reds, oranges and blues; scribbled with greens and black, sketched with golds and purples. He was an artist, and he would need never stop painting as it was.


End file.
